deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the eponymous protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic, as well as the Rematch in the 100th episode, where he fought against Mario from the Super Mario series. In his first appearance, he was voiced by Caden Redpearl. History The fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog is a Freedom Fighter from the planet Mobius fighting against the tyrannical Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, a mad scientist seeking to create a global empire with his robotic soliders. Death Battle Info (Mario VS Sonic) Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 35 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Death Battle Quotes *''Alright, Chubby. Let's settle this! '' *''Now I'll show you! '' *''How's that, plumber? '' *''So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish this...'' *''Whoa... '' *''Uh-oh... '' *''You're too slow! '' *''Now's my chance!'' Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers Sonic made a cameo in the episode Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. He dashes into Leo's Palace to evade his stalker Amy, unintentionally knocking over Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers and starting the fight between Amy and Ramona. After Amy defeats Ramona, she finds Sonic in the building and starts chasing him again. One Minute Melee Sonic appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where he fought The Flash of DC Comics in a speed-based fight and won. He also appeared in a Season 3 April Fools Joke episode where he was set up to fight Goku from Dragon Ball Z, but quickly loses to him in a second. The Super Mario Bros Z version makes a cameo in Bowser vs Mecha Sonic. Sonic reappeared as a combatant in Season 5, where he was once again pitted against his Death Battle opponent, Mario, but this time, he lost. DBX Sonic made an appearance in a cameo in Amy VS Sakura, where he bumped into Sakura before the battle started. Gallery Sonicchannel_supersonic_nocircle.png|Super Sonic Sonic's sprite that was used in the battle..png|Sprite used in Death Battle Super Sonic Sprite.png|Super Sonic Sprite used in Death Battle DB! Sonic (BlindFerret).png|Blind Ferret's design in Death Battle 7143.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 1 and 5 Sonicmugen.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 3 Super Sonic (Sprite).png|Super Sonic sprite used in One Minute Melee Sonic_The_Hedgehog_SSB4_(9).jpg|Homing Attack mmd__modern_sonic_wip___spin_attack_by_bluexblur-dbcg7jc.gif|Spin Attack Spin Dash.png|Spin Dash Chaos_emeralds_sonic_runners_by_banjo2015-d8rzd3u.png|Chaos Emeralds Trivia *Sonic is the second Sonic character in Death Battle, after Shadow, and with the next five being Dr. Eggman and his army of robotic minions (including the later returning Metal Sonic), Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose. **Sonic is the first Sonic character to win, with the next three being Metal Sonic, Tails and Amy Rose. **Sonic is the first Sonic character with a Mario opponent, being followed by Tails and Knuckles. *Sonic was the third Death Battle character with a voice actor, with the first two being Vegeta and Shadow. *Ben Singer said on his Twitter that Sonic is his favorite video game character. **Craig Skitzmas however hates Sonic in the Evil Craig Show. *Sonic is the fifth combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic and Batman, and with the next five being Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta, Mewtwo and Link. **He is also the third combatant to win and lose a One Minute Melee, after Batman and Mecha Sonic, and with the next one being Vergil. * Sonic and his opponent are the 14th and 15th returning combatants in the series, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu. ** He is the 7th winner to return, after Leonardo, Samus Aran, Superman, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor and Batman. ** He is the third Sonic character to return, after Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic. * Sonic and his opponent are the 8th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon and Luigi & Tails, and with the following four pairs being Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama and Link & Cloud Strife. * Sonic and his opponent are the third pair of combatants to fight against each other three times, after Akuma & Kenpachi Zaraki and Sephiroth & Vergil. References * Sonic the Hedgehog on Wikipedia. * Sonic the Hedgehog on the Sonic News Network Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Sega Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hedgehogs Category:Fire Users Category:Speedsters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Flying combatants Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Martial Artists Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants that are traditionally animated